Kiss and Don't Tell
by Coffee Filters
Summary: Rukia's first kiss with Ichigo was without Ichigo. Ichigo's first kiss with Rukia was really with Rukia. Confused? Rukia needs to come clean and explain it because anything to do with Kon needs to be explained anyway. One-shot


_Rukia's first kiss with Ichigo was without Ichigo. Ichigo's first kiss with Rukia was really with Rukia. Confused? Rukia needs to come clean and explain it because anything to do with Kon needs to be explained anyway. One-shot_

_A/N: This is borderline balderdash but I did my best to keep it together_

_Disclaimer: Disclaimed!_

_Rating: T for language and kisses_

**Kiss and Don't Tell**

Rukia's first kiss with Ichigo was a crime of passion.

She was minding her own business when it happened. Ichigo was somewhere or other, leaving her free to read her manga on his bed without interruption. She lay on her stomach while holding the book in front of her, her legs bent in the air, one crossed over the other.

Humming to herself, she turned the page when Ichigo entered the room without warning, his face looking more serious than usual.

Rukia flipped over quickly, looking at him guiltily. "I know, I know. 'Get off my bed.' You've said it enough," she mumbled, swinging her legs over the edge to get up. Using her arms to push herself off the mattress, she looked up and was surprised to see Ichigo, kneeling to meet her eye level.

"Ichigo?"

There was hardly any warning as she felt his hand cup her face. She held her breath as his face moved towards hers, his lips inches away from hers. "Ichigo…?" She tried again.

He ignored her and leaned in, carefully pressing his lips against her own. Gently at first then more fiercely.

Shocked, she kept extremely still at first, refusing to believe that she was kissing him. But as his hand moved to pull her head closer, she felt herself lean in, putting in her own pressure.

She sighed and heard him call her name. "Rukia."

His voice was like an alarm to her senses. Grimacing, she pushed him off, kicking herself up and off the bed in one swift motion. She couldn't look at him as she exited the room, too embarrassed to even acknowledge what she had just done.

Her second kiss with Ichigo was way better than the first.

A week after the first encounter, Rukia found themselves sitting next to one another on his roof, talking.

It was one of those not perfect moments in time and very unceremonious, and with the last encounter running through her head, she never thought that this would actually happen.

They reached a standstill in their conversation, which wasn't uncomfortable or awkward for them when he did it. He leaned over, bridging the gap between them, and gently pressed his lips against her own.

He held her close to him, cradling her head so she couldn't escape, but there really wasn't any need. She sighed as she heard him call her name.

It was just like last time, except, when she heard his voice, she didn't pull away.

**xxxxx**

Ichigo opened the door to their new apartment, leading Rukia in as he held onto her forearm. She couldn't stop smiling as he led her from room to room, proudly.

"And now," he announced as he swung the door open to the last room to be shown. "The kitchen." He gestured toward the bright white room and shiny new appliances. She entered, looking around with the proper amount of awe he was looking for.

"You don't expect me to be able to use any of these things do you?" she joked, looking at all the odd gizmos sitting on the counter: from a glass pitcher attached to a silver stand or a shiny bowl sitting under fisted up wires that hung from a fat plastic arm.

Ichigo followed her gaze. "Hell no! I think we've been dating long enough for me to know that you can't cook worth toast."

She glared at him and leaned against the nearest counter top.

"So?" he gestured around the kitchen as he began to close the gap between them. "What do you think?"

She looked around, knowing he meant the entire apartment and not just the kitchen. "What did your father say when you finally moved out?" she asked.

Ichigo's arms wrapped around her waist in order to pull her closer, his head leaning down closer to her ear. "Probably not the same thing Byakuya said when you finally moved in here with me."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and Rukia closed her eyes. "Did you know that it's our anniversary?" She didn't. "Three months ago today," he informed her, lips barely touching her own. "We were sitting on my roof when we had our first kiss." Her eyes snapped opened as he swooped down again, pressing his lips against hers.

Rukia's cheeks burned at the memory. "Ichigo," she whispered. "I've been meaning to say something, I—"

"RUKIA!" The couple looked to the tiled floor to see a flat, stuffed lion looking back at them. Rukia blushed harder, but Ichigo scowled.

"RUKIA!" Kon yelled again, revving up his short, squishy legs into a run. He scampered toward her, jumping off the nearby kitchen counter to land directly into her lovely—

Rukia kicked him down and stomped on him lightly. Her feet daintily squished his face like she was putting out a cigarette. "Kon. Nice to know that Ichigo decided to keep you," she said icily.

The little plush lion wrenched his head free. "Of course he kept me! Why wouldn't he keep me?" He asked. His tone growing worried. Rukia only smiled and turned to Ichigo who had just let go of her, taking a few steps to make his way toward the sink.

"Shut up Kon." His usual greeting. And he went to pour himself some water.

Kon looked from Rukia then to Ichigo, eyes wide and shiny while both paid him the slightest bit of attention. "Why is Rukia so surprised that I'm still here Ichigo?" he asked impatiently. "Why did she say that? Hmm Ichigo? What do you have to say for yourself? Ichigo? Ichigo!" He stomped his foot and crossed his arms across his chest.

Ichigo's hand stopped him mid landing as he continued to drink his water. "Shut up Kon!" He replied, more forcibly after he finished his glass.

The stuffed animal fell to the floor dejectedly. Covering his face with his paws, he cried, "Ahhh! No one loves me. I'm still here because you need me not because you want me."

Rukia looked toward Ichigo, who shrugged and went to rinse his glass. Rukia sighed and made her way toward the stuffed lion, guilt plowing through her.

She crouched down and poked him in the back of the head. "Don't worry Kon. Ichigo still loves you."

Kon picked his head up, eyes wide. Looking at her, he asked, "Do you really think so Nee-san?"

She smiled. "He obviously does if he has kept you around for so long." She patted him on the head, an attempt to make amends at her cold demeanor before.

Kon looked hopeful at her. "I don't know Rukia," his paw made nervous circles on the ground as his legs kicked lazily and he held his front paws behind his back nonchalantly. "My self esteem is feeling pretty low with you just stomping on me, and Ichigo telling me to shut up. I sure could use a hug…" he eyed her innocently.

"Ahh no," she shook her head and stood up, hands waving in front of her. "You just want to cop a feel."

"I'm not!" He gestured widely, standing up as well. "Honest I'm not! I haven't seen you in so long Rukia, and this is how you greet me? Some friend." He huffed, and turned around, arms crossed like a toddler.

Rukia looked at him, perplexed. She turned to Ichigo who shook his head and went to grab something to eat from the cabinet.

Her shoulders dropped guiltily. "Okay Kon," she exhaled. "You can have a hug."

"REALLY?!" He turned back around.

"Yes…" she agreed hesitantly. "But you have to promise not to try anything!" she added.

He held up a cute, squishy paw. "I promise!"

"Okay…" Rukia began to crouch down. "Here goes…"

Kon ran to her gleefully, jumping into her arms. He felt her wrap them around his small, stuffed body first hesitantly. Her arms gave him a light squeeze and Kon couldn't realize his good fortune. He was hugging Nee-san! It was a dream come true! But there was only one thing missing that made this moment perfect. That thing that he dreamt of and never had a chance to do. But here he was and here was the perfect opportunity—

No one could argue with that logic.

The air around him sparkled, his eyes grew wide, the heaven's opened up, a chorus of angels urged him on, and everything seemed to move in slow motion as Kon took his stubby, stuffed arms to reach out and—

"KON! YOU PERVEERTED LITTLE BASTARD!" Rukia yelled. All at once, the heaven's closed up, the chorus of angels dispersed, the room darkened, and time caught up immediately as his beautiful Nee-san dropped him. She pulled her arms across her chest, face red with embarrassment and anger.

"You enjoyed it Rukia! I know you did!" Kon defended sweetly from the floor, angling himself under her skirt.

She kicked him across the tiles of the kitchen floor. "Never again! Never again! Do you hear me Kon? No way is your perverted, little plushie-self ever going to come into contact with me!"

"Rukia! You're being so unreasonable." His body was sticking out from under the stove.

"I am going to throw you in there if you ever try that again!" she threatened as she pointed toward the oven.

Kon dragged himself up and poked his head out, his chin resting on his front paws. "I don't see the big deal. It's not like that time I saw you naked."

"You saw her naked?" Ichigo screeched, reminding the other two that he was still in the room. Chewed up chips spewed from his mouth and landed onto the floor. Rukia and Kon scrambled to dodge the attack while trying to not look guilty.

Neither of them replied, but Ichigo continued looking at them, agape.

"For a second," Rukia admitted, angrily eyeing the lion. Her mind was filled with the tortures he would pay with later.

Kon sighed dreamily. "It was one of the best seconds of my life." He looked up as if to remember, eyes shining.

Ichigo took a few strides over toward the mod soul and picked him up by the neck. "You little—!"

Kon began crying, dangling in Ichigo's hand. "Rukia! Rukia! You said he loves me! How can this ever be called love?"

"It serves you right," Rukia shouted over Ichigo's shoulder. "You're the one who had to take advantage of me!"

"Me! You're the one who started this in the first place!"

"Me!" She turned to Ichigo, innocently. "Did he ever tell you that he kissed me?"

Ichigo tightened his hold on Kon as he turned toward her, "You made him kiss me before."

Kon shuddered at the memory. "Don't believe her. She's telling you lies Ichigo! Lies!"

Rukia appeared calm as she leaned on the counter and twisted her lips. "Did I mention that he did it while he was in _your_ body?"

The warning vein on Ichigo's temple flared out and his fist tightened around the mod soul's neck. "Kon…"

"She let me! She let me!" Kon cried, waving his lambs about in frantic desperation.

"Only because I thought you were Ichigo!"

There was a pregnant pause as Rukia's words were processed.

Kon's face brightened, Ichigo scowled, and Rukia blushed. "I mean _that_—um that is—"she stammered.

Ichigo turned furiously towards her. "You thought that _this?" _He held the stuffed animal up, close to her face, shaking him so his feet dangled like a bell. "Was me?"

Rukia's brows furrowed in worry, and her blush grew redder. "It's not my fault!" She pointed an accusing finger at Kon. "He just came in the room and kissed me!"

He sighed. He couldn't tell what was worse: Kon using his body to do things like _that_ or the fact that Rukia couldn't tell that that wasn't him.

Kon and Rukia eyed each other tentatively.

"When?" His tone was menacingly low. They looked up, noticing Ichigo's calm expression and demeanor. Everything pointing towards him being in a very dangerous mood.

"Uhhh…" said Rukia, her eyes shifted toward Kon, who returned a wary stare back.

"Well you see…" explained Kon.

Ichigo huffed impatiently and the two rushed into responses:

"We haven't really started—"

"It was your fault really because I thought that you two had—"

"I mean not that anything was going on between us—"

"She did seem really surprised—"

"I don't know what I was thinking when it happened!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo ordered.

The shinigami and the mod soul went quiet immediately, eyeing each other hopelessly. Ichigo looked at Rukia. "When?" He repeated in a constrained yet calm tone.

Her face grew hot again. "It technically was our first kiss," she relented.

"And you didn't think 'hey why did Ichigo do that?'" His tone was sarcastic.

She looked down guiltily, blush deepening. "No."

Ichigo nodded, considering the matter. "Right." He turned away from her. "Right." He repeated as if to convince himself. "Well that takes care of this then," he said to no one in particular as he turned to face the kitchen window. He then proceeded to pull back his arm and throw Kon out with all his might. He turned toward Rukia, scowling.

"But I didn't know! He just upped and kissed me!" She held out her hands in case she was going to have to defend herself, preparing herself for the worst this substitute shinigami had to offer. He was equipped with insane speed and agility, not to mention stubbornness, and Rukia was ready. However, instead, Ichigo stood there, a small worried look creasing his eye brows.

"Ichigo?" She called out, concerned. Her mind half thinking that this was all a ruse to let her guard down.

He didn't reply at first.

She took a step toward him. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo's expression as he looked up surprised her. He didn't look angry or resentful, and he wasn't reaching for his substitute badge. He looked almost…happy? No, it was more…amused? "So, you wanted me first?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia was taken aback and her first reaction was to blush again. "No."

He took a few steps toward her, "Oh I think you did," he stated matter-o-factly. "You wanted me so bad you're turning red."

Rukia shook her head, face burning now. "No," she corrected, backing away from him. "No I didn't. I told you Ichigo. It happened so suddenly and I knew it was him soon enough—"

Ichigo's hands reached for her elbows, stopping her in her tracks. The feeling of his fingers on her forearms was proving to be a distraction. "Rukia…?" He wheedled, a tone which Ichigo knew she couldn't deny anything.

She ventured a look up at him and saw that a smug smile graced his lips; his eyes twinkled with some hidden amusement. She frowned. "You cocky bastard! If you even think that I—Well you've got another thing comi—"

She was stopped short, silenced by the sudden pressure of Ichigo's lips on hers. She wasn't even aware of it when he pulled away, his face hovering near her ear as he chuckled lightly. "It's alright. I wanted you too."

**xxxxx**

"So on _our_ first kiss," Ichigo thought allowed. "You…"

"Thought it was better?" she filled in helpfully.

"…weren't surprised."

She looked at him. A small frown graced his lips and his eyebrows gathered in a worried-looking arch. Slowly, she closed the gap between them, pulling her arms around his waist. Standing on the very tips of her toes she arched her neck and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Idiot." she assured him before giving him a peck on the cheek, "I'm always surprised."

He bent down a little and caught her mouth again. When he ended their kiss, he looked at her expectantly. "So who was the best kisser?"

She smirked. "I'd have to say…"

He played with her hair as she thought of her answer.

"Kon." His eyes snapped toward her in shock.

She gave a soft laugh before pulling him down to her eye level. "But I wouldn't feel too bad about it. I can always tutor you…" She pecked him on the lips.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. In fact, we have a lot of work to get through if you're ever going to get to Kon's standards."

"Not really," Ichigo said, a teeny bit irritated.

"Oh I think we will! Kon is a very," she ran her hands through his hair. Her lips grazing his chin. "Very old mod soul."

Ichigo grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's got a hundred or so years of practice on him."

"I'd say," Rukia agreed. "Maybe even thousands."

"Hell, he's been a bean so long I bet he's had millions."

Rukia considered this before pecking him on the cheek. "I guess we'll have to get started then," she said, her lips moving along his jaw line. "A million years is a lot to work through."

She finally reached his mouth, but Ichigo pulled away. "You know? I don't know how I feel about Kon being a naked body a head of me."

Rukia hid her red face in the crook of his neck. "It was only for a second."

"Still, a second is more than I've got on him," he reminded. "I don't want the little bastard to get a big head or anything."

Rukia hid her smile into his chest. "I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

Ichigo pretended to consider this before pulling her chin up to face him. "Not necessarily. You could always make it up to me…"

Her eyes narrowed. "And how do you propose I do that Kurosaki?"

He looked deep into her eyes, his hands traveling lower until he reached the waist band of her skirt. Bending low, he grazed her mouth as he spoke. "Good question and I have a few ideas in mind…luckily we're living together…"

**xxxxx**

_A/N: The first bit was a prologue of Rukia's first kiss with Kon in Ichigo's body and the second part of that was Rukia's first kiss with Ichigo with both of them in the proper bodies. Thought I'd explain that in case anyone seemed confused._

_Please tell me what you think, hate, love, ideas, critiques, whatevers._

_Anywho, same as always— Thanks for reading!_


End file.
